<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old News by AmberAsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210725">Old News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsters/pseuds/AmberAsters'>AmberAsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunday Paper [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anxiety, Depression, Multi, PTSD, Surface Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberAsters/pseuds/AmberAsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rus is just tired, so very tired of just everything and he can only fake for so long. Raz is just trying and unsuccessful, he's failing at life and he hates it. Now if only they could get their demons off their backs, and maybe then they wouldn't be tired, wouldn't fail, wouldn't constantly be in pain.</p><p>Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and all the Undertale aus belong to their respected owners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunday Paper [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a general Warning: This fic will contain blood, violence, panic attacks and possible triggers. To what degree and how much I'm not sure yet, but they will be there. You have been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rus woke up that morning he immediately knew that today wouldn’t be a good day. Maybe the whole week if the sounds coming from the apartment’s shitty living room had anything to say about it. Those were the sounds of someone having a hissy fit that he wanted no part of. Then again if he didn’t handle his own brother, who the hell would?</p><p> </p><p>He knew the surface was a hard adjustment for his brother, not as hard as the fells’ mind you, but hard. Rus hadn’t been in the same predicament as Red, sure he was depressed and was weak in the HP department, but he was the younger brother and he listened to his brother. Red was just a shit, a pathetic shit, but one none the less and that would be grating on anyone.</p><p> </p><p>How Raz differed from Edge was where it got real interesting. For one Raz was the older brother trying to support his younger one and he drew a sense of responsibility from that. It drove him to be stronger than others for Rus’s sake and he was able to join the guard and become captain a lot sooner than Edge had. The only reason Raz had ever chosen to hit him was due to the fact that if he hadn’t Rus would have been dead and Raz had the scars to remind him of that.</p><p> </p><p>So Rus wore his collar and he listened. He was a good little brother and took the hits because he needed to, to live and Raz needed too so Rus would live and could stay sane because of that. Little help that did now, where the world frowned against violence.</p><p> </p><p>Raz now tended to lose his ape shit when ever his anxiety spiked too high or he simply fell into the mind set of the Underground where even bleach wasn’t clean enough to him. Rus tried to get him to talk to him, to others, to a therapist, but Raz wasn’t having any of it. His pride claiming that if he could survive the Underground as long as he did he could beat his own demons.</p><p> </p><p>Rus didn’t argue and let it run it’s corse. Raz would clean and fuss, and rage, and verbally attack Rus and if it ever got to the point of Raz hitting him… Raz would be curled up in the corner the next moment as he cursed at himself, but he would be fine after that until the next spell. Sometimes Rus riled him up just so he would hit him, just to get it over with because it was just taking too damned long for it to break.</p><p> </p><p>There was only so many times he could tell the Embassy he was staying home taking care of his brother. To tell them Raz was sick before some one got curios and investigated. It was a delicate process, one that Rus had practice at.</p><p> </p><p>The surface was doing some good for them both how ever. Raz and Blue had become good friends, obsessing over cooking and cleaning and often dragging Papyrus into the mix and sometimes trouble. He, himself made friends with the other Papyrus mainly Stretch. Edge was kinda the black sheep in their little smoker group, but neither him or Stretched really minded. That and Rus just liked watching when the two started to bicker. He could only guess why Stretch enjoyed the fight, but he could tell that Edge was reminiscing. Maybe of a time when him and his brother had done the same. It was a sad thought.</p><p> </p><p>Something fell outside his room and he decided now would be the best time to get up. It was getting late and if he slept any longer, Raz’s mood would just sour more with each minute. However, he would not bother trying to find his jacket in the mess that was his closet, where it had been eaten last night. The collar was a must though. He usually slept in it, but it had felt suffocating the night before and he just needed one night without it.</p><p> </p><p>He slid out of his room quietly, carful not to make any noise that could potentially rub Raz the wrong way or set off a bomb, which might be considered the same problem. Not something you wanted going off. However, with the state of the living room maybe he was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Rus could probably eat off the floor it sparkled so bad and he also had to wonder how long they had a white rug for, because last time he had checked it had been grey. The whole room smelled like bleach and maybe cinnamon. Though one prominent feature in the spotless living room was the couch feet shoved through the room. It would require some gravity magic to even lay in.</p><p> </p><p>That being said they were lucky to be on the top floor and not get any complaints for the noise.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes then caught sight of his brother, hunched over and scrubbing furiously at some stain on the counter. Rus could feel himself pale at the colour and smell as it hit him, as it sent a flash of a familiar scene through his skull.</p><p> </p><p>It barely took him two seconds before he was in the kitchen and Raz’s wrist was in his hand. His brother lashing out at him with the wet towel.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL, LET GO MUTT!” Raz pulled harshly on his arm, but Rus didn’t relent turning the bone over and finding a fresh cut over the metacarpals of the hand. Marrow still leaked from the cut and a glance at Raz’s eyes told Rus he wasn’t entirely thinking straight as it was.</p><p> </p><p>Rus grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and pushed his brother into a chair, quickly getting to work on the wound so Raz wouldn’t have to look at it longer than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>One thing he could manage easiest was when one of Raz’s fits got cut short when Raz got hurt. When Raz was bleeding marrow and it was getting over everything. Most of the times it was a cooking or cleaning accident, but sometimes, sometimes Raz would do it on purpose. Yet after he wouldn’t remember doing it at all, and the only reason Rus knew in the first place was because he caught him the one time. Little to say, he didn’t take his eyes off his brother of awhile after.</p><p> </p><p>‘it-it just- it just slipped.” Raz jumbled out brokenly. These were the most heartbreaking ends to Raz’s episode, because it reminded Rus so much of their last memory in their universe. Of Raz almost dying, of him almost dying. Of enough dust to fill a pool. It stuck horribly to Raz, and now he hated the colour red, hated the colour of his own magic. They actually had time to settle and it did little for their mental state when all they used to do was brush everything off.</p><p> </p><p>“shhhh, bro your okay, i’m okay, we’re safe.” Raz nodded slowly to his words, eyes trained on the cloth being wrapped around his hand. “we are safe.” Despite how broken Raz looked he would be fine as soon as all the red was gone. It was really a mystery how he left the house with all the red in the world, on the other skeletons. How he even stands to wear his own scarf.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m safe.” It all gets a little better one slow step at a time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay here it is again, better than before and this time I like it, enjoy.</p><p>Some theme songs:<br/>Rus-Must Have Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin<br/>Raz-Devils Don't Fly by Natalia Kills</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>